Let The Storm Rage On
by GrufflepuffGirl
Summary: All her life, a one girl has known four things: Her name is Ella, she has ice powers, she has been raised by her auntie and uncles, and the evil King and Queen killed her parents. Now that she is at the age, it's time for Ella to face the people that killed her family. But what if all she's known is all a lie? Ella will have to decide who she is and who she fights for.


**Let The Storm Rage On  
****Chapter One**

Eight year-old Princess Elsa stared out of her bedroom window. It was a typical evening in the Norwegian kingdom of Arendalle. She sighed. She was extremely bored, and she couldn't fall asleep. Elsa looked at the grandfather clock in her bedroom. It was a little after two a.m. She walked back over and flopped onto her bed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Elsa tiptoed over to her five year-old sister Anna's bed.

"Anna," she said. Elsa gently shook her sister. The lazy little girl replied, "Elsa, go back to sleep. I'm tired."

"But I can't, Anna. I just can't." complained the platinum blonde girl. "And besides…"

Elsa opened one of Anna's eyes with her finger. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sang. Anna's eyes popped wide opened. She smiled and said, "Yes!"

The two little girls ran down into the ballroom. Elsa waved her hands together, creating a snowball. She threw it into the air, and it exploded into a flurry of snow.

Anna and Elsa built a snowman they named Olaf. They ice skated, went snow sliding, and played with "Olaf".

But that's when all hell broke loose.

Elsa felt someone push her onto the ground. She moaned in pain. "Elsa!" cried her little sister. Elsa used all of her strength to look up and see three men towering over her. The one closest to her snickered. Horrified, Elsa could only lay there in fear.

"L-Leave me alone!" she cried. But the three men only laughed at her.

One man grabbed her arms and tied ropes around her wrists. Elsa shot ice at him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Stay away!" she shrieked, throwing ice at the intruders. But that didn't stop them. Since Elsa's magic was weak, they were still able to grab her.

One man threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she yelled. "Mama! Papa! Anna! Someone, help!"

"PUT HER DOWN!" screamed Anna. She charged at the man carrying Elsa, and tackled him. He dropped Elsa.

"Fine, I'll take you instead, feisty-pants." said the man.

But Anna was reckless. She kicked, punched, bit, and screamed at the man.

Finally she ran out of energy. She couldn't fight anymore. He threw Anna onto the ground. The redhead could barely see. She could hear Elsa's voice screaming her name before she blacked out.

Elsa now wasn't just scared. She was angry. They hurt her sister, so she wanted to hurt them.

Just as she was about to get up and fight, one of the men shoved a glass bottle into her mouth. Liquid filled her mouth. It tasted horrible. She tried to spit it out, but they forced her to swallow. The blonde felt like she had just drank earwax. She coughed. She swore to God she could have vomited right there on the spot.

It tasted like death. It was getting harder to breath, and harder to keep her eyes open. She finally gave in and she blacked out.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, or _who _she was, or what had happened. She looked around. She appeared to be in a barn. She looked up and saw a woman she had never seen before. The woman looked like she was in her late 30s. She had dirty blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. Her face seemed gentle and warming.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" said the woman.

"Y-Yes, I think so." Elsa responded weakly. "Who are you?"

"My name is…Nadia, honey. I'm your auntie" Nadia responded.

"What happened? Who am I? Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"Shh, shh. Don't be scared. You're safe. The monstrous king and queen forced us out of our house because we couldn't pay the taxes. So here we will stay."

"What happened to me?" asked the little eight year-old.

"You hit your head on a tree branch and you were knocked unconscious." explained Nadia.

"Who am I?" she asked, the one question she'd wanted to know for a while now.

"Your name is Ella, my dear. Don't forget that." said Nadia.

"Where's my mama and papa?" Elsa/Ella asked.

"They're gone, baby. I'm so sorry." Nadia said sadly.

Ella started to cry. She put her head in Nadia's chest. Nadia comforted her. Elsa felt anger rise up inside her. The king and queen did this to her family.

"We have to get revenge on them." Ella said fearlessly.

"On whom, dear?" Nadia asked.

"The evil king and queen." the blonde responded.

* * *

**And just for further clarification for upcoming chapters: **

**ELLA = ELSA**

**Thanks! Review! **


End file.
